


Karmy One Shot

by clexa_crack



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), amy - Fandom, amy raudenfeld - Fandom, gregg sulkin - Fandom, karma - Fandom, karma ashcroft - Fandom, karmy - Fandom, katie stevens - Fandom, liam booker - Fandom, rita volk
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Oneshot, Smut, Smut one shot, smut oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_crack/pseuds/clexa_crack
Summary: im sorry lord





	Karmy One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> don't read this if ur under 16 please i'm not tryna ruin u

An alternate ending to the threesome with Liam, Amy, and Karma

When the awkward tension in the room became dangerously thick, Amy decided to make the first move.

She untied the beige trench coat that she stole from her mom, and let it drop to the floor. She smiled and stood up tall to feign as much confidence as she could. Inside, she was terrified. She was throwing away her virginity just because she was whipped over Karma.

As soon as Amy stepped forwards, Liam pushed her away and grabbed his coat, walking towards the door.

Karma called after him "Wait!"

He spun around. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." The door slammed shut and the girls winced.

Amy was already turned on from the thrill of wrongdoing and hated to see him go. She looked at Karma to see if she could read her expression. "Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... do you want to keep going?"

"Yeah," She said breathlessly.

Amy grabbed Karma by the waist and yanked her closer, her hands fumbling to untie Karma's coat and toss it onto the bed behind them. She took a moment to look up and down Karma's curvy body, a new feeling of lust filling her head. Amy reached behind Karma to unclasp her bra, but Karma grabbed Amy's arm.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Amy almost moaned in frustration.

"I-" Karma adjusted her hair. "I want to top."

"You want to what?"

"Just go with it," Karma mumbled and untied the black corset bra that Amy wore. She tossed it on the floor and unclasped her own bra, dropping it as well.

She pushed Amy backwards roughly and they fell onto the bed together. Karma blindly threw down the coat that was there, and they moved up to the back of the bed.

"Hold on to the headboard." Karma told her.

She obeyed and tenderly reached up above her to grip the wood.

Karma straddled Amy and shifted to get more comfortable. Amy accidentally let out a moan and they looked at each other with wide eyes. Amy was about to apologize when Karma shifted her hips again, but this time on purpose. Amy's eyes rolled back along with her head as Karma continued rocking her hips on Amy's crotch.

Karma climbed off after a few minutes to better the feeling that they both felt in their cores.

"Can I?" Karma asked, pulling on the low-rise waistband of Amy's panties. Amy lifted her hips in response to allow Karma to pull them off.

Once Amy was fully naked, Karma did the same, and climbed back on top of Amy, pressing her hands into Amy's sides.

This time, Amy and Karma both moaned and they both moaned a lot. Amy's grip on the headboard tightened and the bed rocked just slightly. "Tell me when you're getting close." Karma said, grinding on Amy. A minute more, and Amy whimpered, "Karma I-I-"

Karma understood immediately and changed positions. She put one hand on Amy's boobs and one on her crotch, pulling back the hood of her clit to rub the nerves. Amy let out a string of moans, getting higher and louder with each one until her hips roughly bucked up into Karma's hand. Her hips kept shaking as she felt overcome with a feeling of pure bliss. When the feeling became too much, she grabbed Karma's hand and sat up.

"Switch with me," She breathed, gently setting Karma down and spreading her thighs. Amy was more gentle and sensual when it came to this because of her feelings for Karma. She looked up at her. "Are you close?" When Karma nodded, Amy took it as her cue to start. She put her head between Karma's thighs, and kissed down them. With one hand, she touched Karma in the same spot that made her feel so good.

Karma's moans turned Amy on all over again, and she tried her best to please her. Although she was overwhelmed from the feeling of her climax, she had enough energy to help Karma finish. When Karma was riding out her orgasm, Amy spread her legs as far as they could go and pushed down on her hips, which were shaking just like Amy's did.

When Karma was done, Amy climbed up next to her and collapsed, panting.

"Was that okay?" Amy asked.

Karma looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Amazing."


End file.
